


deep down

by Nopseudsleft



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopseudsleft/pseuds/Nopseudsleft
Summary: sometimes sammy asks to change their position and it doesn't work out the way he thought.all very filthy drabble no beta
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Kudos: 12





	deep down

Mike slides his hand at an expert ease right at sam's boxer, slides into his crotch by the scrawny groin bones.

Dimly, sticky white boxer. Almost transparent to see through sam's shape and his skin.

His sammy, too sweet to fight, too sweet to be refused.

"Wow." says Michael.

He didn't even touch his brother's cock. Simply using his hands and his tongue, driven sammy to come.

"I have not even touched you yet." Michael whispers into his ear, reproachly.

Sammy curls up his body. So fast his heart's hammering, so harsh his blood's flooding. Michael can easily smell that odor mixing up sweat and adrenaline. However his baby bro is too innocent to be inviting. Wet as this, he smells still fresh, cooling air.

sammy softly embraces around mike's neck, speaks right at mike's lips, "Mike, can I be on the top?"  
Mike smiles and replies, "yeah, but how'd you like?”

Sam lets mike sit up and then, he puts off his boxer to his knees and dances it off. He straddles onto mike's lap, raises up his waist, and holding mike's erection. Mike reaches his hands to sam's back and rubs sam's butt, so vigorously leaving fingers' print and marks. 

“So suppose you're wet enough?”

“Don't be so mean to me, michael.”

Sam holds Mike's shoulder by one hand to support hinself, and the other one grabs his cock. While Mike holds his hips adjusting for the position. His cock rubs and slides back and forth between sammy's thigh and finds the entrance soon, tiny, wet, there. Mike streches his fingers to draw open that most secret place.

Geez. Sammy whimpers and immediately wraps his two arms around mike's back. His blond hair dazzling at mike's side.

Mike lets out a laughter. Sammy grunts slightly.

“How do you want me to enter?”

“Well, I'll help.”

Sam holds his breath and carefully grabs around mike's cock, sinking his body down slowly, and swallows the rim of the head.

mike laughs, "You've done well."

A strange feeling comes up, this position is just the *beginning*, he thinks to himself.

Sam tries to move his waist, to feel mike's position and relax himself. Mike's hands holding onto his hips, face pressed at his neck, feels sammy's occasional sweet moans and consistent gasps.

The same face Sam's made when he promised to Mike, "We'll stick together for good." face appears. His little brother with all his stubbornness, never tends to give in so easily.  
A throaty sigh slides away from Mike, Sam is embracing Mike scrupulously, eyes looking down.

Sammy realizes himself sitting right onto Mike's belly, Mike's testicles and thighs pressing against his barely touched ass. Sammy, he's gonna pass out in a minute, he views the shape of Mike outlined *inside* his flat, childish/very non sexy way, milky abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Mike's staring into his eyes with an emotion deep inside his pupils that sammy couldn't understand. Sam's a kid, he sometimes can't figure out why Mike makes such expression.

"Uh-huhhh." Sam manages, sounds like groaining muffled into cotton. Mike's erection almost jumps.

"You wanna move?" asks Mike.

"I...Michael, I..." Sammy's gonna lose it. He raises his head and puts his arms around Mike.

Mike presses a kiss on his collarbone and starts moving. At first it was gentle pushing out and in to help the boy caged between his chest and arms get used to his size and strength. But then speeding up, he puts out his whole length and thrusts in hard, grabing Sam's skinny hips, his groins thrust in fiercely from underside.  
It's so deep that Sam starts to cry within couples of this *penetrating*.

Mike stops for a while and cuddles sam's waist, their bodys pressed together. Sammy stops crying, michael cups his face and wipes away the tears, "Does it hurt?"

Sam looks at him with hazy eyes, merely responds with intermittent words,  
"Not...really, mikey. It's...uhhh...it's just so deep."  
Strange and weird and frightened.  
So deep inside. Mike nearly split him up.  
Yet deep down there's an itch in his heart and his body that he could never reach and scratch.  
This feeling fuels his craving and yearning for his brother's touch and filling inside him.  
Unprecedented sensation as if sam's lost his way and scared to cry.

Mike kisses sammy's tears back into his stomach. His lips tender and soft, his thrusts even harder. His lack of self-control when thrusting in with a revenging strength, with pure joy of execution. He enjoys himself too much pushing inside that tiny shaking body, the soft and tight muscles clenching and streching. Sammy's fucked out of tears and moans.  
The two of them float at the same vicious rhythm.

In their veins the same blood, Mike wonders, is probably the reason of their complicity.

In the end Sammy feels the warm flows full of his stomach. Mike hugs his baby bro, who is stressed out and limp, hugs him tight with his cock inside. 

He loves to be in possession of his sammy by this way. By means of blood connection.


End file.
